


Ports and Storms

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Reluctant Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My tolerance for bullshit is near nil today. You’d think after missing the apocalypse by a hair that mother nature would be a little less of a bitch, but nooo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ports and Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Whit Merule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule): "Balthazar/Jo - she's got cramps, he's sulky and in pain over losing his wings, both of them need cuddles. Even if they aren't normally very cuddly people. They just need to look after each other, okay? Possibly with hair-petting and mutual complaining."

“Fair warning,” Jo said tightly as she entered the living room of her small apartment, cradling a cup of tea. “My tolerance for bullshit is near nil today. You’d think after missing the apocalypse by a hair that mother nature would be a little less of a bitch, but nooo.” She plopped down on the couch with a wince and crossed her arms over her abdomen.

Balthazar eyed her and sighed. “You know I’d take care of it if I could, darling.”

Jo rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. I wasn’t asking you to. I’m a big girl, I know the drill.”

“Obviously,” Balthazar said, letting his eyes slide down her body, taking in her tank top, sweats and fluffy slippers.

“What did I just say about bullshit?”

“I could say the same to you,” he replied acidly. “Do you even know how much it hurts losing your grace?”

She blinked at him. “No. I didn’t. You could have told me.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “I would have thought the whole coming crawling to you for help and weeping my little eyes out was quite telling enough,” he spat. A night on the couch hadn’t really helped any, though it had at least dwindled to a dull ache now rather than searing pain.

Jo spent a long moment looking at him before clenching her jaw and patting he couch next to her. “Right, get over here.”

Frowning, Balthazar did as he was told, settling down next to her as if she was a bomb about to go off. She put down her tea and pulled him down to rest his head on her shoulder, more gently than he’d expected.

“Do not get used to this,” she said firmly, her fingers dragging slow trails through his hair.

“I wouldn’t dare to presume.”

“Damn straight.”

 

End.


End file.
